


confuse me (damage and use me)

by DetectiveJoan



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Not really TAMA compliant but not technically TAMA non-compliant either?, Post-Canon, you don't need to have listened to TAMA is what i'm saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveJoan/pseuds/DetectiveJoan
Summary: Ellie isn’t smiling when she says, “What about Mark?”Joan clenches her molars together and takes a deep breath before responding. “Oh you’re concerned about his well-being now? That’s rich.”“Don’t be silly, Joan. I’m concerned about yours.”





	confuse me (damage and use me)

**Author's Note:**

> title from "[i wish you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IdUJZ81m6-o)" by gloria estefan

“Imagine,” Ellie says, taking a seat across the desk from Joan, “if your empath didn’t have to worry about being overwhelmed by the noise all the time.” 

“Caleb has a name,” Joan responds without looking up from her paperwork. 

“What if we could give him a respite, even just here in the office. What if he could speak with you without having to know everything you feel? I’m sure it would make your job a hell of a lot easier.” 

“So would you staying out of my business.” 

Ellie isn’t deterred. “What about your telepath? You don’t think she’d welcome the opportunity for some peace and quiet? You don’t think she’d love to let her friends and family and even complete strangers keep their thoughts to themselves?” 

Joan sets her pen down. “Chloe also has a name,” she says, “and I’m bored of the pitch. Get to your point.” 

Ellie isn’t smiling when she says, “What about Mark?” 

Joan clenches her molars together and takes a deep breath before responding. “Oh you’re concerned about his well-being now? That’s rich.” 

“Don’t be silly, Joan. I’m concerned about yours.” 

“Don’t bother.”

“Please, you know how important you’ve always been to me. My brilliant protégé. I never would have done anything to hurt him if I knew you cared so much.” 

“I feel like you could have inferred.” 

“You never mentioned him,” Ellie points out. “I thought you didn’t get along. I mean, you’ve met my family.”

“I’ve met Adam,” Joan says sharply. 

“Such a shame,” Ellie sighs. “If I didn’t love him so much I wouldn’t have to speak to his mother.”

“Just because you’d gladly sell your siblings down the river doesn’t mean the rest of us are so callous. You could stand to learn some empathy.”

Now she smiles. “Oh, I’ve got that in spades—for the people who count.”

“You mean the people who are useful.”

“The people I like.” 

“Which includes me.” 

“Top of the list.” 

Joan doesn’t respond. 

“I’m curious,” Ellie says, “is it harder for you to believe that I like anyone, or that anyone likes you? I know you’ve been playing your whole victimized lone wolf thing for as long as you’ve been villainizing me.”

“This isn’t disbelief,” Joan lies. “I’m simply trying to figure out where I went so wrong that you’re among the people who count me as a friend.” 

Ellie leans forward in her chair and gives her that grin that used to make Joan blush like a schoolgirl with her first crush. “Oh, I didn’t say we were friends, Joan.” 

Joan lets herself look, almost lets herself remember. She could be into it. She could swallow everything else down for one more roll in the hay, if she really wanted to. Ellie would let her. Ellie might even be deep enough into whatever fake guilt ploy she’s playing right now to make it good. 

Which reminds her. 

“That’s not what you came here to sell me.” 

Ellie is slow to lean back. 

“No, I suppose not,” she admits. She reaches into her attaché and withdraws a small paper bag, which she sets on the edge of Joan’s desk. “Clinical trials have been approved and are in the early stages, but you’ve already seen the evidence for yourself.” 

Joan gives her a skeptical look. “You’re giving me the ability immunity serum you derived from the genetic material you stole from my brother, whom you kidnapped. You know I’m not interested.”

“Yes, but I thought your parents might be. How many years has it been since they’ve spoken to Mark?” 

“Science doesn’t solve bigotry,” Joan says flatly. “You can’t cure someone of hating atypicals.”

“You can address their fears. What if they didn’t have to be afraid of their son? You don’t think that would help?”

“You can’t put my family back together, Ellie.” 

“If you truly believe that, then don’t give it to them.” Ellie shrugs. “Either way, your choice. I want to make sure you have all possible resources at your disposal, but I trust you to know what’s best.”

“That’s new,” Joan mutters.

Ellie hums agreement. “I like to keep things interesting.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm DetectiveJoan and at this rate I'm never going to stop caring about these ladies, come listen to me yell about them constantly on [tumblr](http://detectivejoan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
